La Emperatriz y el Guardián
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Basado en un fic, Hinata es hija del emperador en una época de crisis, el emperador tiene que cederle el poder a ella, pero bajo la condición de estar casada, pero fue secuestrada por el bajo mundo... ¿logrará regresar sana y salvo? SasuHina
1. Introducción

**Konnichiwa.. mi nombre es Laire, este es mi primer fic SasuHina… lo comenzé hacer cuando estaba leyendo un fic llamado "En mi habitación duerme una suicida… duerme pequeñita, duerme" la pareja es DracoxHermione de Harry Potter, pero una chica lo adaptó al SasuSaku, me gusta esta pareja también realmente… así que se lo dedico a la que se le ocurrió la idea y a quién me recomendó leerla…**

**Ya saben, el disclaimer los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Mishimoto, sólo me divierto colocándolos aquí.**

**Dedicado a Danika, que jamás leerá este fic, debido a su desacuerdo con la pareja.**

_Pareja: SasuHina_

_Universo: Alterno_

_Advertencias: Ninguna, probablemente algún lemmon, aún no lo sé cuando._

Capítulo 1. Introducción

En la capital de Japón, Tokio, a pesar de que actualmente es una de las ciudades más caras, es un bonito lugar del país, en una calle más reconocida y visitada de la capital se encontraba el grande y lujoso palacio donde tradicionalmente vive el emperador con su familia según la historia de este país.

En un determinado tiempo reina un honorable emperador, que usualmente era escogido por la Dieta Parlamentaria (N/A: No recuerdo el segundo nombre de la Dieta XD), para que comprendan mejor la Dieta es un parlamento que el pueblo elige los que trabajarán como "diputados y senadores". En este caso, la familia Hyuuga había tenido el honor de ser escogidos para el papel de emperador en el gobierno japonés. Eso había ocurrido pocos años antes, actualmente el país se encontraba en banca rota, la Bolsa de los países más fuertes que importaban y exportaban a Japón había roto y eso hacía al país en crisis, más existía el riesgo de que el emperador Harabi Hyuuga perdiera el poder, tenía que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible. Una decisión correcta, efímera y sin poner en riesgo a terceros.

Después de que el emperador lo había pensado y consultado con la Dieta, había tomado la decisión de dar heredar el poder en manos de su hija mayor, Hinata Hyuuga, pero ahora las nuevas reglas era que si ella iba ser la heredera de este privilegiado honor, tenía que estar casada con un varón para ser emperadores ambos, lo complicado era que tenía que ser un hombre que no traicionara ni mandara al país a la ruina total. Para terminar, no sabía quién podría serlo.

Al día siguiente salió en la mañana sin desayunar ni avisar a su familia, ni cualquier persona del personal, sólo al amo de llaves porque se lo había topado en su camino además de que confiaba porque era discreto y leal.  
No le importó recordar que era en realidad y que podía solicitar una limosina con un chofer privado para llevarlo al Parlamento. Salió hasta la entrada del palacio y tomó un taxi. Iba vestido con ropa informal para evitar llamar la atención. Le dijo al taxista su destino y éste se dio a marcha. Cuando llegó miró sin poner mucha atención a la cuenta del taxímetro y pagó con yens de más y bajó del carro.  
–Quédese con el cambio. —Dijo el señor Hyuuga al taxista sin verlo, pues dirigía su mirada a la entrada de la Dieta.  
–¡Arigato! ¡Que Kami-sama se lo pague!—Contestó el taxista deseandole, se volteó a ver al volante, apretó el acelerador y se fue de la vista.  
–Eso espero —Se dijo el Hyuuga a sí mismo y abrió la puerta de la Dieta.

Caminó directo haciendo caso omiso a los saludos formales y preguntas de las personas que hallaba a su alrededor, llegó hasta donde había puertas cerradas de madera, las abrió y vió al frente varios hombres de distintas edades que hablaban entre si.  
–¿Qué se le ofrece Majestad?— Habó una señora grande de cabello blanco, al ver que Harabi Hyuuga había llegado, las demás personas que hablaban al escuchar la pregunta de Chiyo, la hermana de Ebizo, dejaron de hacerlo y miraron seriamente al recién llegado.  
–Quiero pedirles que me den una sugerencia de elegir un esposo apropiado para mi hija Hinata Hyuuga para que sea la emperatriz y nos salve de esto lo más pronto posible.  
–Hizo bien en venir a consultarnos Su Majestad, pero no veo a sus guarda espaldas cerca suyo, si me permite comentarlo.—Dijo Ebizo, que se encontraba a lado de su hermana Chiyo.

–No vinieron, no les avisé que me siguieran hasta acá, pensé que llamaría más la atención y existirían más posibilidades de que mi familia se preocupase más por mi bienestar. Pero a la próxima ocasión vendré con ellos como frecuentemente lo hago, estoy consciente de mi error.  
–Que sea la primera y última ocasión Su Majestad, referente a la señorita Hyuuga, tendremos que hablar de eso respectivamente con nuestros superiores, si podría tener la amabilidad de salir unos momentos de la sala, solo por el tiempo en que nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
–De acuerdo.

El emperador se dirigió hacia las puertas, las abrió y salió de la sala, se dirigió directamente caminar hasta llegar a una pequeña salita de paredes de color beige, a lado derecho se veía un sillón de color café quemado. Se sentó y se puso a ver su alrededor, nada era nuevo para él porque ya había venido anteriormente y ya lo habían hecho esperar en ese lugar en ocasiones. Lo que había alrededor suyo eran retratos de los antiguos emperadores, incluso el suyo también estaba colocado.  
Dio un suspiro y comenzó a espera a que alguien de la Dieta saliera para decirle la respuesta.

**Sé que estuvo algo cortito.. pero esta es la introducción espero críticas de todo…**


	2. La Noticia

**Perdón la tardanza D: pero es que la flojera y tarea me estaban dominando x3 y bueno, ya se saben el disclaimer, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Mishimoto, sólo me divierto colocándolos aquí. Ah y los personajes extra (Hizaki y Hikari) tampoco me pertenecen, Hizaki es una amiga que es como mi hermana menor, que tomé su nombre prestado para rimar con Hikari, y esta última es el personaje de una de mis mejores amigas de FF, Melody ^^, las junté porque sus nombres se parecían y porque ambas son rubias jiji, solo que tienen algunas características diferentes :D. Y ya lo que esté extra probablemente sea mío :).**

Dedicado a Danika, que jamás leerá este fic, debido a su desacuerdo con la pareja.

Pareja: SasuHina

Universo: Alterno

Advertencias: Ninguna, probablemente algún lemmon, aún no lo sé cuando.

Capítulo 2. Ideas

El emperador esperó a que lo llamaran para poder escuchar la respuesta del Parlamento, esperó allí unos minutos que para él se le hicieron eternas horas. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas a varios asuntos, sobre todo a tener que cederle el lugar a su hija Hinata.

No le agradaba por completo la idea de tener que hacerlo, y sabía perfectamente ambos porqué.

Hace muchos años antes de que él fuera elegido como emperador y tuvieran que mudarse allí al palacio, el era muy feliz con su esposa, era una familia rica pero muy honorable. Él se consideraba el hombre más feliz del mundo entero con su amada pues estaban esperando a un bebé que tuvo vida gracias a la unión de amor de ellos 2.

En un día normal, su esposa comenzó a sentirse mal, pues era el momento de dar a luz, se dieron prisa para llegar al hospital, duraron muchas horas para él en el momento de parto antes de saber algo de su esposa, él se encontraba en el cuarto de espera mientras esperaba que le dieran noticias de su esposa, esperó hasta que salió un médico del quirófano, con un rostro contento, el médico dejó pasar al primerizo padre y vio a una pequeña criaturita en brazos de su esposa, ese día fue uno de los mejores días que haya podido tener en lo que llevaba de vida, conocer a su heredera, su primera hija a cual llamaron Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga en el hogar era armonía y felicidad hasta que 5 años después se encontraban en la misma situación hermosa, pues su esposa esperaba dar a luz a otro bebé, de nuevo otra vez al hospital a conocer a la nueva hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, pero el médico en vez de salir del quirófano con un rostro de querer felicitar al padre, salió con un rostro serio y pálido… pues su esposa, madre de las 2 pequeñitas, acababa de morir en el parto. Fue un suceso doloroso que aún seguía el dolor en su pecho con solo recordarlo.

Suspiró por el recuerdo, pero le desagradaba su hija mayor porque para su juicio, ella era como una deshonra para la familia. Pues, en la familia Hyuuga se caracterizaba a parte de ser gente honrada, eran personas fuertes, fluidez para hablar, sin temor a nada, valientes, quienes lograr dejar desarmar al enemigo fácilmente. Mientras que Hinata era casi todo lo contrario, era tímida, miedosa, batallaba para demostrar frialdad y temor al enemigo, cualquier enemigo podría "aplastarla" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras que su hija menor, Hanabi, era lo contrario a Hinata, era como la hija perfecta adaptada a la familia, pues tenía todos los requisitos de merecer el apelllido Hyuuga, mientras que Hinata era todo una deshonra, que no merecía llevar el apellido pero no podía hacer otra cosa que acostumbrarse a eso.

Lo malo es que ahora estaba en una época de crisis, deseaba con todo su alma tener que cedérselo a Hanabi, pues ella era una gran hija y podía tener el poder como emperatriz a la perfección, pero el problema comienza desde el nacimiento, pues ella era la segunda hija, a menos que si algo le pasaba a Hinata, ella podía remplazarla, pero la Dieta obligaba al emperador que tenía que ser Hinata la emperatriz por derecho de ser la mayor, claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, pero órdenes son órdenes y no queda otra que obedecerlas.

Un ruido lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos ya que se escuchó el sonido de una puerta, un hombre joven que se distinguía por sus lentes oscuros y una sudadera que le cubre hasta la boca, cuyo nombre era Shino Aburame salió de la puerta de madera que se hallaba a lado izquierda donde se encontraba sentado el emperador.

–Lamento interrumpirlo, Su Majestad, pero el parlamento ya tomó una decisión y le pide de favor que pase.

El emperador asintió con la cabeza mirando a Shino, este regresó hacia la puerta de madera entrando, Hiashi Hyuuga lo siguió hasta entrar a la habitación, parecía una habitación de Justicia, pues la mayoría de los del Parlamento estaban en sus respectivos asientos, dependiendo su rango, los mayores estaban en el primer lugar, arriba de ellos se hallaban los que los continuaban, se veía uniformemente, sentados en manera de foro isabelina.

–Emperador, como ya le habrá dicho el señor Aburame, ya hemos tomado una decisión definitiva, él le va a entregar un sobre blanco donde viene el nombre de un posible candidato a emperador y esposo para su hija. Fue difícil elegirlo entre varios candidatos pues muchos eran aceptables para el cargo, pero solamente uno se podía. Recuerde que sólo es una petición del Consejo, la decisión definitiva es de usted, aunque estaríamos muy agradecidos de que tome en cuenta nuestra sugerencia.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias —Contestó cortésmente Hiashi Hyuuga, después de esto Shino Aburame se acercó a él entregándole un sobre blanco tal como le había dicho uno del Consejo, dio gracias a Shino y se dirigía a la puerta pero lo interrumpió una voz de una persona joven a sus espaldas.

–Sí, uno de los candidatos era Neji Hyuuga, sería un buen arreglo de matrimo…—El chico se dio cuenta de su error. — ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

El emperador al escuchar el nombre de Neji Hyuuga carraspeó los dientes de enojo.

Neji Hyuuga era el hijo de su hermano gemelo, Hasahi, él antes de morir supo que Hiashi iba ser emperador, así que le hizo jurar a su hijo que hiciera lo que fuese posible por hacer que Hiashi perdiera su poder en el lugar y él al menos ser el emperador de Japón, ya que él no tendría muchas posibilidades de vida para poder hacer realidad su sueño imposible. Neji le juró a su padre hacerlo para que pudiera descansar en paz. Hiashi recordaba perfectamente ese día cuando Neji le declaró su enemistad a él y así la familia Hyuuga se hizo en dos familias. Uno tratando de vencer a la otra. Hiashi trató de tranquilizarse y lo consiguió. Iba a dirigirse a su camino pero Ebizo lo interrumpió.

–Lamento el error de este jovencito, Su Majestad, pero antes de que se vaya, recuerde que eso es secreto, ábralo cuando esté con su familia presente. Sea cuidadoso, no deseamos que eso llegue a manos equivocadas.

El emperador bufó. La realidad es que los hombres del Parlamento eran muy exigentes y nerviosos de que las cosas no salgan como desean. Rió en su mente tratando de verle el lado amable a la exigencia y nerviosismos de los mayores, y ahora si definitivamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida para salir.

Suspiró sabiendo que cuando llegara a casa tendría que dar una gran explicación de su ausencia sin previo aviso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Comenzó el día muy hermoso, pues el sol se encontraba cubierto por algunas nubes, dando un día templado y agradable, los primeros rayos de sol se podía ver que entraba en las ventanas de algunas casas, donde los habitantes dormían en sus camas tranquilamente. Pero vamos a ver que ocurre en el palacio del emperador.

El Palacio Imperial de Japón era parecido a una casa, de color blanco con algunas ventanas a su alrededor, la vista era de árboles, como si estuviera en un bosque, posando sobre una gran barda que alejaba del pequeño lago que rodeaba… ese lugar desde luego se podía visitar, pero con ciertas condiciones, un guía experto en el lugar le mostraba algunas cosas del lugar en japonés… así que el turista (en caso de que fuera extranjero) tenía que tener conocimiento y haber pedido anticipadamente su visita al palacio ya que no todo el tiempo se podía. (N/A: La imagen del Palacio Imperial de Tokio y alrededores se puede ver aquí: http :/ www. guia de viaje. net/ japon / tokio-palacio-imperial. html)

En las afueras del palacio, en los árboles se encontraban varios jardineros que se encargaban de cuidar los árboles y plantas, aunque en partes donde no se podía mucho que hacer, había pequeños aparatos que eran como tubos de 10 cm gruesos que tenían pequeños hoyos en algunos puntos, regaban agua girando a favor de las manecillas del reloj para no tener que perder tanto tiempo, en algunas partes se podía ver como pequeñas montañas de tierra, donde era los escondites de las hormigas, pues regularmente comenzaba a llover y es mejor prevenirse.

Adentro del palacio todos estaban en orden siguiendo la rutina de todo el tiempo, los chefs que eran los mejores de todo Tokio se encargaban de hacer el desayuno para la familia Real en la Cocina, contaban con 30 personas en la cocina, incluyendo a los ayudantes de cocina, los lavaplatos, asistente de limpieza en la cocina, los chefs, entre otros. Algunas veces pensaban en contratar a más porque en algunas ocasiones el trabajo era muy pesado cuando venían las visitas, pero estaban todos muy acostumbrados a su trabajo que no querían decírselo directamente a la familia, se las arreglaban muy bien para poder atender a varias personas a la vez. Claro que de vez en cuando se quemaba la comida y en algunas ocasiones tenía alguien que pagar los platos sucios comiendo la comida quemada, pero fuera de allí, no había muchos problemas.

La mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí (Cocineros, mucamas, mayordomos, entre otros) se levantaban bastante temprano porque tenían que tener todo listo para cuando se levantara la familia no tener que hacer reclamos a última hora. Era un honor trabajar para cada empleado(a) trabajar para el emperador y su familia, tras generaciones siempre ha sido la regla de oro de los que trabajaban allí. Cuando fallaba uno, fallaban todos… si había error de uno, se le descontaba su sueldo, pero como todos eran un equipo, también se les descontaba de su sueldo a los demás aunque no tuvieran realmente la culpa. Sí, la disciplina pueda que fuese muy exigente, pero así se aprende a ser una persona respetable y los empleados aprendían a ser responsables y aprendices de sus errores.

Las mucamas (2 para cada miembro de la familia) terminaron algunas cosas pendientes que tenían que hacer y se dirigían a las habitaciones de la familia para poder despertar a los Hyuuga, tener que hacer las camas y poner todo en orden lo que se necesitara.

Las mucamas del emperador se dirigieron hacia la habitación, tocaron la puerta.

-Su majestad es hora de levantarse-Habló una de las mucamas enfrente de la puerta cerrada, pero no recibía respuesta de nadie. -Que extraño Hizaki, nadie responde.-Volteó a ver a la otra mucama, que era su hermana gemela, una chica alta, esbelta, piel blanca, de unos bonitos ojos azules como el zafiro, y su cabello era cabello rubio, lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Quizás esté dormido aún, Hikari-Contestó la rubia de ojos azules hacia su hermana Hizaki, quién era también alta de piel blanca, delgada y rubia, sólo que su cabello era rizado y tenía los ojos verdes color esmeralda.

Insistieron tocando la puerta pero no había respuesta. Hizaki mandó a Hikari buscar las llaves que se encontraban por la habitación de ellas, ya que vivían en ese palacio debido a que no tenían a donde ir además de que así se podía atender mucho más fácil a la familia real.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El emperador salió finalmente de La Dieta, aunque le entraba curiosidad qué decía en ese dichoso sobre blanco que decía Top Secret, sabía que decía el nombre quién posiblemente ayudaría a levantar a Japón de la crisis, pero… ¿quién? Tomó un taxi para dirigirse al palacio. Cuando llegó se escuchaba un gran escándalo, suspiró de enojo ya que solamente había salido unos momentos y ya estaban haciendo fiesta o cosa parecida y sobre todo SIN SU PERMISO. Entró muy a prisa y cuando llegó, simplemente exclamó:

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Preguntó furioso el emperador, y todos los que estaban allí dejaron de moverse quedándose como estatuas sorprendidos (en shock) del repentino grito del gran Jefe.

-Su… su… suminasen su majestad, pero es que… no sabíamos en donde estaba y pues… -Trató de hablar Hizaki pero se encontraba muy asustada al estar enfrente de su jefe, además de que fue interrumpida por este.

-¿¡Y eso cree que justifica que tengan que hacer un escándalo que se oiga por todo Japón?-Aún seguía molesto, pero ya no levantaba tanto la voz como al principio.

-Otto-san ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –Salió de una habitación una chica de 16 años, somnolienta, se trataba de nada menos que Hannabi.

-Estas personas están haciendo tanto escándalo sin que yo me diera cuenta ¿¡Por qué otro motivo podría estar molesto? –La verdadera razón de que hablaba con este tono de voz era que aún le molestaba el comentario de ese chico de la Dieta, el mejor candidato para emperador era nada menos que su sobrino Neji… le quemaba de coraje solo recordar ese nombre…

-Otto-san… las gemelas cumplía con su deber, ya que nadie sabía a donde te habías ido… -Habló Hannabi con una voz calmada y chillona, tratando de calmar el humor de su padre.

-Hannabi, hablale a tu hermana que necesito hablar con las dos urgentemente. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? –Les preguntó a las sirvientas que estaban allí cerca, estas asintieron- ¿Y que esperan? ¡Vayan a servirlo a la voz de YA! –Las mujeres, incluyendo las mucamas, se movieron vertiginosamente hacia sus respectivas tareas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rato después… todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque aún seguía el ambiente de la tensión, bueno, se sentía, después de haber desayunado, el emperador ordenó a que las personas de la cocina y quienes estuvieran allí, (Sirvientes, cocineros, ayudantes de cocineros (Ya saben, para no decir la verdadera palabra y no dar malos entendidos -.-u) comenzó la familia a comer en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo que el emperador no decidió probar bocado, ya que se mantenía tenso por la noticia que les iba a decir, que iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

-Bien, ya no tolero este silencio así que lo diré ya- Habló el Emperador Hyuuga.

-¿Qué ocurre Otto-san? –Habló Hannabi, ella era la única que le decía Otto-san a diferencia de su hermana mayor, que era lo contrario, pues siempre lo llamaba Hiashi-sama, con respeto… no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos como ella lo hacía.

-Fui con la Dieta a pedir ayuda a elegir un esposo para Hinata –Siguió hablando serio y con dificultad, como si le fuera muy difícil pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Para Hinata? ¿Pero acaso no es muy joven para poder casarse? –Preguntó Hannabi confusa y preocupada.

-No en ese término Hannabi, me refiero a que tengo que hacer que ella sea… -tragó saliva- la nueva emperatriz para no mandar el país a la bancarrota

-¡¿NANI? –Gritaron de sorpresa las Hyuuga, Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza de haber reaccionado de esa manera, y más delante de su padre, mientras que Hannabi se veía molesta, sin una reacción de pena o arrepentimiento.

-¿¡Pero como se te ocurre sacrificar a mi hermana de esa manera? ¡Habiendo tantas maneras de salvar al país, lo primero que se te ocurre es sacrificarla ante un desconocido! –Comenzó a alterarse Hannabi, siempre daba la cara por Hinata en cualquier momento.

-¡NO HAY OTRA FORMA! ¡Ya está decidido y no hay manera de cambiarlo! ¡Fin de la discursión!

Hannabi cruzó los brazos muy molesta, ya que era injusto que su hermana tuviera que dar su vida hacia un desconocido, quería mucho a su hermana y quería lo mejor para ella.

-Hiashi-sama… -Habló por primera vez Hinata, él y su hermana voltean a verla haciéndola sonrojarse debido a que no le gustaba llamar la atención

-Qui… ¿Quién… es mi… pretendiente?

Hiashi Hyuuga no respondió de inmediato, sacó el sobre de su bolsillo de su saco que llevaba puesto, lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía.

-Tu pretendiente es…

Fin del capítulo :D

Primero que todo, muchas gracias por los que agregaron a favoritos el fic y review ¡vaya que no me lo esperaba! Espero no decepcionarlos mucho jeje…

Gracias a:

HinataUH-SasuHina

layill

osanai ko kuram

bellauchija

Y vario(a)s más que sin querer no mencioné.. se los agradezco mucho! ¿Trataré de no decepcionarlos!¡recuerden que pueden dejarme review sin necesidad de tener que registrarse!


End file.
